


Starlit Gem

by Kneeshee



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Idols, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now...
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang & Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	Starlit Gem

**Author's Note:**

> Alright before we begin...
> 
> I just want to say that this came to me in a dream and it will not leave me alone. I woke up and immediately started drafting and it took me sometime to wonder if I actually wanted to share this. I'm going to go out on an limb and do so.
> 
> Secondly, I know the concept follows NCT, but instead of writing for every member that I create in this fictional world... the focus is on Yeji as she's the main character. 
> 
> Also WaVe stands for We Are Visionary Executives. 
> 
> The Units goes as the following...
> 
> WaVe is the female WayV. They're an American-based girl group consisting of seven members which Yeji is a part of. 
> 
> Tempo is the female 127. They're a Korean-based girl group consisting of seven members which MinJi and JooMi are a part of. The two of them debuted in WaVe first and then Tempo second similar to Mark and Haechan debuting in 127 first and then Dream.
> 
> Prelude is the female Dream. They're a Korean-based girl group consisting of seven members. However, they're filled with '03 through '05 liners.
> 
> ECHO is the female U where of course all the members are rotational. 
> 
> For the most part, the story will focus on WaVe and WayV. There will be mentions & appearances of other NCT members and SMS members. Especially when I get deep into the plot.
> 
> You can imagine the girls to look however you want, but I'm personally writing Yeji's appearance after myself. [Black American with spanish & native American background. alongside a Caucasian grandfather. if you saw me, you'd never realize it tbh]
> 
> Updates will be slow. I'm working on my baby The Sea Twins right now and I want this fic here to do well so I'm going to take my time making sure I have everything going the way it's suppose to go.
> 
> I think that should cover it all. If you have anymore questions in regards to this universe, you can talk to me on twitter, tumblr, or cc. The links are in the ending notes.

**August 17, 2018**

**SM Rookies introduce three new members**

**Han YeJi - > Born on June 9th, 1998**

**Yang MinJi - > Born on January 20, 1998**

**Park JooMi - > Born on May 18th, 1997**

* * *

**SM annouces new girl group [Stellar Making Sound] with a familiar concept**

* * *

**SM annouces SMS as NCT’s sister group**

* * *

**SM Confirms Debut for 1st Batch of SMS Unit ‘ECHO' on June 9 th**

* * *

**SMS announces fandom name “Starlight”**

* * *

**SMS shows off official lightstick**

* * *

**SM Entertainment Announces New NCT American-Based Sub-Unit SMS WAVE**

* * *

**SMS WAVE announced as the sister group to NCT WAYV**

* * *

**SM Confirms Debut for SMS WAVE on December 31**

* * *

**NCT WAYV’s Liu Yangyang and SMS WAVE Han YeJi revealed as siblings!**

* * *

**WaVe’s Yeji Reveals How She Joined SM Entertainment**

Before YeJi debuted in WaVe last year, she made her appearance to the public through SM Rookies around the time NCT Dream debuted. Since then, fans have always wondered how she’d managed to join SM Entertainment, especially since she’d been going to school in the United States.

During one of her latest Instagram lives, she told the story about it for the first time ever. Her journey to become an idol all started with her dear brother.

, Yeji traveled to South Korea to visit her brother while he was a trainee during a seasonal break of school. She had gotten the information from their older sister that it was one of his days off, so she decided to surprise him with a visit. He had been having lunch with fellow members Xiaojun and Renjun.

She laughed lightly as she recalled the shock and happiness on the younger’s face. Yangyang had quickly introduced her to the others before stealing her way. She went on to say how the two of them found a little alcove to hide away in as they caught up.

Yeji teared up a little as she recalled telling her brother how proud and happy she was of him finding himself and the answer to his dream. Yangyang previously reveal how he joined SM Entertainment through a dream he had.

Nothing had mattered more to Yeji than comforting her brother.

_“I was really proud of him. I still am. But it didn’t really hit us how much we’ve grown until we were facing each other again. It was a little bit of homesickness for us both.”_

She started to sing a song that their older sister used to sing for them whenever they had nightmares. Though neither knew at the time that anyone was around and hearing them sing together.

Yeji admits she had originally declined the opportunity because it was Yangyang’s dream and not hers. But Yangyang talked her into it and she had never been able to deny her brother anything.

They led her into a room with Yangyang hanging onto her arm. Unlike her brother, she was much more gifted at dancing and rapping. She, however, admitted that Yangyang originally had her beat with singing.

_“I could barley carry a tune so I used to always sing really softly so no one could tell. But somehow, I passed. Now I’m here, talking with you guys.”_

Yeji shrugged happily as she recounted the past. _“Yangyang feels like it was destiny because if he didn’t have that dream and never saw the ad, then he wouldn’t have debuted and there would’ve been no reason for me to be Seoul. I’m inclined to agree. So, thank you, Yangyang.”_

If the world had never seen the debut of WayV’s Yangyang or WaVe’s Yeji, it would indeed be a very sad world. From their rapping to their sassy yet sweet personality and stunning visuals, they could never be replaced by anyone else.

* * *

**WaVe’s Yeji reveals how she got her nickname “Nana”**

Knetizens are outraged at WaVe’s Yeji for allegedly stealing the nickname NANA from NCT’s Na Jaemin. In an effort to clear the misunderstanding, the singer went live on her Instagram.

She went on to explain that the nickname was derived from her love of bananas and that an aunt coined the nickname for her.

“I loved bananas a lot growing up. I still do. I was always choosing it over candy. It got to the point where my family rarely offered me candy and just got me bananas instead. We went through a lot of them.”

She went on to give fans a look inside one of her drawers where she kept a bunch of banana themed merchandise. There was even a picture of her and her younger brother, WayV’s Yangyang, holding onto a giant inflatable banana balloon.

Nowadays, the singer wouldn’t choose it over her favorite candies but the fruit is still one of her favorite foods.

* * *

**WaVe reveals fandom name for member Yeji**

Gemstones due to her being a Gemini and constantly referring to herself as a Gem. Taffy is another name for the fans due to Yeji’s sentimental connection to it.

There was a 12 year fan that loved Yeji so much that she always managed to buy a ticket to her fansigns. The fan in question also used to send Yeji monthly care pare filled with food, encouraging notes, and letters about the fan’s day to day life. The packages were always topped with a banana taffy as homage to the singer’s stage and family nickname.

The singer took a month a hiatus last year in response to the girl’s losing battle against cancer. Yeji spent the girl’s last days with her and was reportedly heartbroken to watch her demise. You can catch Yeji wearing a charm bracelet that the two made for each other during their time together.

* * *

**WayV’s Yangyang and WaVe’s Yeji adorable sibling moments**

Weishennies and Starlights were all pleased to see their favorite sibling duo together. The two appeared to go live on Yeji’s personal account where they answered fans questions and even performed a cover of _We Haven’t Finished Yet_ from the western movie _The Five Heartbeats._

Click on the video below to see the two interactions.

* * *

Kprofile.com

**Yeji (WaVe Profile and Facts)**

**Stage Name:** Nana

 **Birth Name** : Han Yeji

 **American Name** : Ryleigh Han

 **Position** : Main Rapper, Vocalist, Main Dancer, Visual

 **Birthday** : June 9, 1998

 **Zodiac Sign** : Gemini

 **Height** : 152.40 cm (5’0”)

 **Weight** : N/A

 **Instagram** : hanana0609

**Yeji Facts:**  
– She was born in America.

-She was adopted.

-She has a younger brother, WayV’s Liu Yangyang.  
– She lived most of her teenage life in Düsseldorf, Germany.  
– Ethnicity: Black-Korean  
– Nationality: American-German.  
– She went to Germany with her mother, sister, and younger brother.  
– She studied for about 6 years at an international school in Neuss, near Düsseldorf, Germany.  
– She began training in 2016.  
– As a kid she loved to read and write.  
– She likes watching anime and Disney princess movies.  
– Her family nickname is Nana because she was obsessed with bananas as a kid.  
– On August 17, 2018, she was introduced as a S.M. Rookie.  
– When she was a kid, she wanted to be author because she liked reading a lot.

– Yeji has a scar on her lower back that she got from playing too roughly with her siblings and cousins.  
– She really likes Nicki Minaj and Beyonce.  
– She speaks a bit of French, she can speak Mandarin, Korean, German and English fluently.

-Her favorite foods are pepporini pizza, bananas, tomatoes, milk chocolate bars, and ranch sunflower seeds.  
– Her favorite band is the Naked Brothers Band because she and her late cousin used to sing Crazy Car whenever they went on the bumper cars at a fair.  
– Her favorite plant is Sweet Pea.  
– Her favorite number is Seven.  
– Yeji is a Pagan.  
– Her favorite color is blue.  
– Favorite time of day: 2-3 am.  
– Favorite movie or book character: Jason Todd from DC Comics.  
– She has five bookshelves in her childhood home.  
– First Memory: “When I was about 4 or 5 years old, my parents introduced me to my biological family.  
– Yeji has written three books that she’s not sure if she’d ever get published. (Instagram Story 7/7/20)  
– On December 31, 2018, it was announced that she would debut in WaVe.  
– She went to college to become a psychologist.  
– She shares a dorm with Joomi and Minji.

– She and her siblings text each other goodmorning and goodnight everyday regardless of the time.  
– Yeji’s ideal type: someone who is respectful

**Author's Note:**

> Come Talk to Me on Twitter @NeshTheFairy  
> and i also have [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/neshaw) |[tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kneesheee) |


End file.
